Harry Potter Dark Force Rising
by VA-Master
Summary: *Chapter 3 Uploaded* Harry is about to start his fifth year at Hogwarts after staying almost all summer at the Burrow. Much is set to happen in the new school year. Contains H/G & R/Hr.
1. Chapter One A Peaceful Night

**Title:** Harry Potter - Dark Force Rising   
  
**Author:** Master   
  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
  
**Note from Author:** My first attempt at Harry Potter fanfic, ive written countless Star Wars fics (though none of them are on fanfiction.net) so its a nice change. Hopefully ill update once a week or so, hopefully more than that depending on what goes on in real life.   
Please Read and Review, since it really isnt planned whats going to happen in this fic feel free to suggest ideas in your reviews, i may incorperate them, and ill answer any questions in your reviews at the end of the chapters too.   
Enjoy.   
  
Chapter One   
~A Peaceful Night~   
  
The sounds at night at the Burrow were always so peaceful, the steady sound of crickets chirping, the wind moving the leaves in the nearby trees.   
  
Ginny Weasley sat on the small rock wall, her eyes gazing towards the lake, the full moon reflecting off the clear, calm water.   
  
She had been woken from her slumber by the deep, dark, terrifying dreams. The Dark Lord, Voldemort had been laughing at her, inflicting pain.   
  
She had come outside into the warm night hoping to clear her head.   
  
Her mind stretched back into all the happy times in her life, trying to suppress the dark ones that constantly kept her awake at night. She could rarely get full nights sleep without awakening in a cold sweat, often screaming out of fear.   
  
Thank-fully, no one had noticed that she awoke night, noticed her go to the bathroom and splash her face with cool water hoping to get rid of the dark mark which was not on her arm, but in her mind, or hear her screaming night after night, however tonight would be different, someone would hear her, as he himself was awoken by terrifying dream.   
  
Ginny brushed a red lock of her hair away from her eyes and behind her ear.   
As she did so, she could hear someone approaching, before she could turn a hand took hers and she smiled as someone sat next to her.   
  
Ginny turned and moved closer moving her head into his chest, feeling her fears melt away like ice on a hot summer's day. The young man wrapped his arms around her not only comforting her, but himself also.   
  
After a moment Ginny looked up into the eyes of the man who had stolen her heart, the man she had loved since first setting eyes on him, she smiled at him.   
  
Harry Potter smiled back before speaking, "Are you ok Ginny"?   
  
**Master Presents….**   
**An Erebrian Production**   
  
**_Harry Potter - Dark Force Rising._**   
  
Ginny smiled once more before hugging Harry close again, "I am now".   
  
Harry felt himself blush. She had changed greatly over the summer, she was no longer a little girl or 'Ron's Little Sister' but she was a young woman and to be honesty Harry couldn't help but stare at her from time to time. Thankfully neither her nor Ron had noticed, Hermione had of course but she noticed everything, she had only smiled glad that he was finally noticing the poor girl in more than a friend.   
  
After a few moments Harry finally spoke up, "Do you want to talk about it"?   
  
A moment of awkward silence passed before Ginny replied, "How do you deal with it Harry, with feeling his power, his evil and with everything he tries to do to you"?   
  
Harry smiled at her, "Its not easy Gin, but life isn't. If it was I would probably still have a family and Voldemort would be nothing more than a distant memory to everyone".   
  
Ginny chuckled, "Sounds almost perfect".   
  
"Yeah, it does"   
  
Harry could hear the breath of her and feel her heartbeat, for the moment he felt almost free, for the first time in as long as he could remember. Mentally chained up at the Dursley's, even Hogwarts could sometimes feel small and constricting.   
Surrounded among friends especially at this moment with Ginny life was almost perfect even if it wasn't outside The Burrow.   
  
"How long has he been haunting you Gin"? Harry asked.   
  
She looked up at him with shock on her face, she didn't even know he knew about her nightmares.   
  
He looked down into her beautiful eyes and smiled.   
  
She realised if anyone was to understand it would be him, after all Harry was often subject to several nightmares all due to Voldemort often proved by his scar burning, which it was doing more often than usual in the last few weeks.   
  
"Ever…ever since the chamber. First it was just memories of Tom and the Basilisk, he would laugh at me, calling me names but after what happened at the end of school and you said he came back its been him Harry. He would laugh and torment me, saying he would kill everyone, my family, you".   
  
She was shaking in fear in his arms, she had been putting up with it for so long, and she had kept it all to herself. At least he had his godfather, friends and even Dumbledore to tell about his own dreams but she had no one.   
  
"He can't hurt you Gin" Harry said with a smile.   
  
She looked up at him with tears forming in her eyes, "But he can hurt the ones I love which will hurt me".   
  
Harry didn't know what to say, however after a moment his thoughts became clear, "What will come, will come, and I promise you he wont hurt you or your loved ones Ginny".   
  
Ginny hugged him closer, her tears flowing freely now.   
  
After several minutes of silence she spoke again, though very softly "What about you?"   
  
Harry gazed up at the stars, "When he comes for me, ill do what I have to do".   
  
After several more moments they went inside, slightly worried what would happen if Ron caught them both outside together late at night, or Mr & Mrs Weasley for that matter.   
  
Watching them go inside, a figure was crouching on a small rock wall a few hundred meters off.   
  
He spoke to himself, "Courage alone can not save you Harry, but it's a start".   
  
The figure disappeared into the night, leaving no sounds but the crickets chirping and the wind moving through the leaves of the trees.   
  
TBC…..   
  
Please Review and tell me what you all think so far, Update really soon I promise. 


	2. Chapter Two The Gift

**Title:** Harry Potter - Dark Force Rising   
  
**Author:** Master   
  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
  
**Note from Author:** Sorry i havnt updated, ive been wondering what to write for this chapter, i know where the story is going to go, but i just dont know how to get it there. Also the writing will get better as what i have planned i really like, so the writing will be better not so forced. Just bare with it. And yes the chapters will get longer, at the moment theres only a little going on, but in the future lots will be going on so they will be longer.   
  
Chapter Two ~The Gift~   
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was eerily quiet; with just over a week before the students would be arriving, the House Elves had done all their cleaning & other jobs and were having a small yet well-deserved rest. Most of the teachers would be arriving within day or two at the most, however there were a few staff who had already arrived for different reasons, unfortunately two staff members arrived for the same reason and this was the topic of a somewhat heated discussion in the Headmasters office at the moment.   
  
Luckily the argument was winding down.   
  
Professor Snape paced the office, with a look of utter disgust, he had just been told who the new Defence against the Dark Arts professor would be.   
  
"He cannot be trusted Albus, his loyalties are questionable" Snape almost spat at the Headmaster.   
  
"The Past is the Past Severus, you should understand that better than most"   
Dumbledore replied raising his eyebrows, his eyes sparkling a little with amusement.   
  
Snape was silenced by the remark, after a moment he said in a much lower voice, "I have proven my allegiance to you and to many others to change the wrongs I have made".   
  
The Headmaster smiled, "That you have, as has he".   
  
"Not that I've seen" Severus snorted.   
  
Dumbledore chuckled slightly, "One man can't see everything that happens in this world"   
  
Snape remained silent.   
  
Dumbledore continued, "Your anger was anticipated in this matter my friend, however you must put the past behind you for the good of us all, I would not be doing this unless it was needed, you have put the past behind you with Sirius Black, I'm asking you to do the same here".   
  
Snape nodded slightly, "I will do my best to…. put aside our differences however I'm going to watch him, closely".   
  
"I wouldn't expect anything else from you" Dumbledore said with a smile.   
  
Snape stood and left without another word, leaving Dumbledore alone, or seemingly.   
  
A letter dropped out of thin air onto the desk in front of him.   
  
"Thank-you, I trust all went well"? Albus said to thin air.   
  
"So far, however I have my doubts about what will happen next" a deep voice answered.   
  
"As do we all, however it must be done" Dumbledore replied.   
  
"Agreed, I shall see you soon" the voice replied.   
  
The Headmaster nodded and picked up the letter that had been dropped on his desk, "Until then".   
  
_The Burrow - The Next Morning._   
  
Ron had just bounced out of bed apparently full of energy, Harry groaned slightly and rolled over hoping to get a few more hours sleep after all, it was only 8:30 and you cant get up to early in the holidays.   
  
After tossing and turning for about ten minutes Harry sighed and got up heading towards the small kitchen to see what was happening around the house, and hopefully in the world.   
  
After going down the stairs more slowly than usual, last nights events and lack of sleep catching up with him he sat down in one of the kitchen chairs trying to get comfortable.   
  
He looked up to find most of the family up and eating or doing some job around the house.   
  
Reaching for a plate Harry picked up a few pieces of toast, which was sitting in the middle of the table, and proceeded to at least deal with his hunger problem.   
  
With a series of hoots several owls flew through the window and landed on various chairs and places to perch.   
  
Henwig hooted in his ear as she had just landed on the top of the chair behind him.   
  
Reaching up he scratched her under the chin before untying the somewhat large package she was carrying, which seemed way to large and heavy for her to carry.   
  
He flipped it over in his hands trying to figure out what it was.   
  
Ron looked at him strangely as he unrolled a copy of the Daily Prophet, "What's wrong Harry"?   
  
"Wondering what this is" Harry stated.   
  
"Well why don't you open it" Fred chuckled.   
  
"No, leave it wrapped, that way you can say its whatever you want" George laughed.   
  
Ron just groaned at their lame attempt at humour.   
  
Placing the object on the table, Harry unwrapped the brown crisp paper.   
When it was fully unwrapped it was what no one expected, a book.   
  
"There's a card," Ron pointed out as he stuffed a piece of toast into his mouth.   
  
Harry picked up the card and read,   
_Dear Harry,   
This book has been in my possession for many years.   
  
While the subject is touchy, and having it in your possession may have you thrown in Azkaban, it's something you need to have, as it may one day save your life.   
  
Please take the time to read it, the information it contains is vast and extensive, much more than it appears to be, however you will have help with it upon your return to Hogwarts.   
  
Keep it secret from others unless your trust them completely.   
  
~A Friend._   
  
Handing the card to Ron with a frown he looked more closely at the book, it was evidentially very old and while didn't appear to be much thicker than a muggle dictionary it was quite heavy.   
  
Ron had just finished reading the card and had a worried look on his face, most likely from the part about Azkaban.   
  
"What's the name of it"? He asked after a moment.   
  
"It doesn't appear to have one" Harry replied.   
  
At least it didn't at the time he said so.   
  
With a flash of gold the title appeared to write itself into the leather cover.   
  
_'The Dark Arts - A Complete and unrestricted History & Future'_   
  
Harry's heart skipped a beat and his mouth dropped open in complete shock.   
  
Unfortunately Mrs Weasley had seen the look on Harry's face and the name on the book.   
  
And in an instant she had it in her arms and was pacing around screaming hysterically.   
  
"What the hell is this, who would send something like this to a student! I have to report this to the Ministry"!   
  
"Mum" Ron tried to calm his mother down.   
  
"This is way to dangerous to be in the hands of anyone let alone a child's" she continued.   
  
"MUM! There's a letter from Dumbledore" Ron yelled to quieten her for a moment as he stuffed it into her hand.   
  
With amazing balance she kept the large book in one hand and managed to open the letter with the other.   
  
After a moment of reading it she put the book back infront of Harry.   
  
"Harry, Professor Dumbledore says he knows about this and is letting you read it, however you are to be careful and do no spells that are contained within its covers," she said with a huff before storming out apparently going to ask the Headmaster if he had lost his mind.   
  
Harry sighed before wondering what to do, he looked up at those who were left at the table. The twins shrugged and left before another word was said, Ron just had a disapproving look on his face most likely failing to figure out whom had sent the book to Harry and why.   
  
"Come on, lets go see what this is about" Harry said trying to lighten the mood and pull Ron out of his thoughts.   
  
Harry picked up the book and he and Ron walked outside into the sunlight.   
  
Both he and Ron failed to notice the figure of Ginny leaning against the wall at the foot of the stairs with a worried look on her face.   
  
TBC..... 


	3. Chapter Three A gift, no matter how evi...

**Title:** Harry Potter - Dark Force Rising   
  
**Author:** Master   
  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
  
**Note from Author:** Yikes, i havnt updated in so long, mainly its cause now days i spend my time either working, at TAFE or busy in the TIECorps. ( - Look for LC Master PIN 6252)   
Plus i know here i want to go with this fic but i dont know how to get there so if it does go a little slow and the writing is a little bad its cause im not sure about these chapters until at least Harry gets back to Hogwarts which should be in two chapters or so, next one is Diagon alley where he gets to use some of his spells from that book he got.   
  
Please Review, i need more than 3 :P   
  


**~Chapter Three~**

**A gift, no matter how evil, is still a gift**

  
  
Over the next week, Harry found life going fairly quickly, amongst the Quiddich he played with several of the Weasley's in the small field not to far from the house, several de-gnomeing that Ron and the twins got punished with, and reading over his mysterious gift, life was great, he was extremely happy.   
  
However no matter how happy anyone may be, darkness can always find a way to return, even in the brightest of days, a shadow can remain.   
  
Harry found himself waking up more and more at night. While his scar did not hurt, his past certainly did.   
  
And it was always so vivid and worse than what had actually happened.   
  


~*~

  
  
_The headstones were bathed in a red glow, which was from the blood red moon, a sign of things to come.   
  
All was silent.   
  
"Wants out, d'you reckon"   
  
Kill the Spare…   
Kill the Spare…   
Kill the Spare…   
Kill the Spare…   
  
Avada…………Kedavra   
  
Cedric fell to the ground, and in an instant the image changed, nothing but graves, and a large fire only about a hundred meters off.   
  
"You killed me"   
"You killed me"   
"You killed me"   
"You killed me"   
"You killed me"   
  
Cedric stared at Harry through dead eyes, his skin a ghostly white.   
  
No…… I……   
  
"Its your fault, you killed me Potter"   
  
No……. I did everything I could   
  
"Really, what about them"? Cedric point around him, and within an instant he was joined with many more, perhaps a hundred.   
  
Harry scanned the faces with shock; fear overcame him, pain, regret, and remorse.   
  
Harry tried to get away, moving backwards he tripped. Looking up he saw a dead Ron, covered in blood, burns, gashes, and bruises.   
  
"The Great Harry Potter, couldn't even save his friends"   
  
No……   
  
Harry ran towards the fire, trying to escape, but he was only grabbed by dark hands and tied to a headstone.   
  
"Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken - you will resurrect your foe".   
  
Harry forced his way out of his bonds, not wanting to see this once again   
  
Running as fast as possible, he passed the dead faces, people he knew, cared about, Lee, Katie, Angelina, Neville, Alicia, Colin, Seamus, Lavender, Dean, various other Gryffindors, even some that he got along with from other houses.   
  
He bumped into some, slamming to the ground   
  
Harry looked up, to see Ginny, as beautiful as ever, and strangely she was the only one who didn't appear dead, or hurt in any way.   
  
"Ginny please, help me, I need to get out of here"   
  
Harry grabbed her and hugged her, closing his eyes, hoping that it would all end.   
  
"Of course Harry, ill help you, soon you will be with your Mudblood mother"   
  
Harry instantly let her go, and in front of his very eyes, she laughed, a cruel and dark laugh that he recognized instantly.   
  
Ginny seemed to morph, and in an instant, someone he knew far too well was standing in her place.   
Voldemort…..   
  
"I will destroy you Harry Potter, kill all those you love, cherish, and care about"   
  
No…you cant….   
  
Voldemort laughed, "Oh I can, and I will, you will beg for death".   
  
Several voices could be heard,   
  
"You killed us"   
"You killed us"   
"You killed us"   
"You killed us"   
"You killed us"   
  
Volemort just laughed.   
  
Harry turned, trying to escape. Instead he saw something that destroyed what was left in his heart……Ginny, lying naked, broken, bruised and bleeding with the Dark Lord standing over her, her blood all over him, smiling, taking pride in causing Harry pain.   
  
Please….Make It Stop   
Please….   
PLEASE!!!!!!! _   
  


~*~

  
  
Harry would normally scream when he awake from such nightmares, luckily before each night he took the precaution in setting a Silencing charm around his bed, hoping that he wouldn't wake Ron up, even though Ron was quite aware that Harry was waking up almost every night.   
  
Normally Harry would ignore the urge to go back to sleep, and instead rise heading down stairs hoping to clear his head, a few times he ran in Ginny, she also seemed upset, and they comforted each other.   
  
_The Burrow   
27th August_   
  
Harry slowly walked down the stairs, he had just awoken from another nightmare, they were becoming more frequent and he was worried, however soon enough he would be back at Hogwarts, and he was hoping that the huge castle would protect him, at least a little.   
  
Harry reached the small living room, and he sat down onto the couch, dwelling on the thoughts of darkness, and the evil that Voldemort had subjected him to in his nightmare. Even though he put on a brave face for the others, especially Ginny, he did blame himself for Cedric's death, and the others that had died since the Dark One's return.   
  
However no matter how much guilt he felt he knew he wasn't skilled enough to defeat Voldemort just yet, especially after what happened last year in his duel. Harry had spent as much time as he could studying the Dark Arts book he had been given, thankfully he could use much of its information for the assignments he had been given, potions especially. He could wait to see the look on the slimy gits Snape's face when he saw the potion he had chosen to do his assignment on, _Ra's Draught_, an ancient and complex potion. It hadn't been used in thousands of years, since the days of Pharaohs and God's of Egypt.   
  
The Dark Arts book not only taught the Darkest Spells in existence but the ways to combat them, and due to the physical labour he had been subjected to at the Dursley's during his stay he had developed quite a bit of physical strength. Voldemort would be in for a fight when they finally fought, and he would make him pay for what he had done, for the lives of hundreds before his fall and the many that had followed and not to mention those who have had their lives affected in the worst possible ways.   
  
The Weasley's & Harry were supposed to go to Diagon Alley in the morning, to meet Hermione (which Ron was quite pleased about which greatly amused Harry).   
  
Lying back on the sofa thinking about all that had happened and all that would possibly come to pass, Harry was asleep within moments. 


End file.
